Tooth Fairy (2010)
Tooth Fairy is a 2010 Canadian comedy film starring Dwayne Johnson, Stephen Merchant, Ashley Judd, and Julie Andrews. Filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, it was produced by Walden Media and released by 20th Century Fox on January 22, 2010. The movie was given a negative reception from critics but was a success at the box office. Plot Derek Thompson (Dwayne Johnson) is a minor league hockey player nicknamed the "Tooth Fairy" for hitting opposing players so hard that he knocks out their teeth. One night, Derek steals a dollar from his girlfriend Carly's (Ashley Judd) six-year-old daughter Tess (Destiny Whitlock) that had been left for her lost tooth and tells her that the tooth fairy doesn't exist before Carly interrupts him. Later that night, he receives a summons under his pillow. He magically grows wings and is transported to the realm of tooth fairies. There, he meets his case worker, Tracy (Stephen Merchant), and the head fairy, Lily (Julie Andrews). Lily tells Derek that he is a "dream crusher", due to his unsympathetic dealings with children, and Tess in particular. He is then sentenced to serve two weeks as a tooth fairy. He returns to his bed and wakes up, believing that it was a dream. That night, Derek slowly realizes it wasn't a dream after he receives a text message from Tracy for his first appointment. He then meets Jerry (Billy Crystal), who gives him the tools he needs in order to carry out his duty, which include "Shrinking Paste" (which shrinks the user down to about six inches in height for approximately one hour), "Invisible Spray" (which renders the user invisible), "Amnesia Dust" (which causes the target to forget the events of the last few seconds), "Cat Away" (a small air horn designed to scare cats away), and "Dog Bark Peppermints" (peppermints that make the eater bark like a dog). The next day, Carly and Tess go to a party, leaving Derek to take care of Carly's teenage son, Randy (Chase Ellison), who wants to grow up to be a rock star. Randy dislikes Derek for being similar to his mother's past boyfriends. Later, Derek defends Randy against a bully and Randy grows to like him. Derek has a busy schedule. In the mornings he practices with Randy, while during the night he is mentored by Tracy, who is training him to be a tooth fairy. Derek visits several children and tries his best to become a good tooth fairy, but ends up ultimately causing more harm than good. Lily states that he is the worst tooth fairy ever and denies him more supplies for the remainder of his sentence. He buys black market supplies from another fairy named Ziggy (Seth MacFarlane), but they malfunction during his next assignment, causing him to be seen by the child's mother and arrested. While behind bars, Tracy tells Derek that because of this, his duty is extended to three weeks. Shortly after, Carly comes to bail him out. After Derek fails to score a goal during a hockey game, Derek's coach threatens to bench him the next game. That night, frustrated over what happened at the game, Derek tells Randy that he will never become a rock star, infuriating Randy to smash his guitar. With her son upset, Carly breaks up with Derek. Later, Tracy comes to Derek's house and announces that he is a tooth fairy in training; he also tells him that Derek's cruel remarks hurt Derek himself more than others after Derek insults him when he arrives. The next game, Derek gets back on the ice and sees Tracy. Tracy, in an attempt to teach Derek the importance of dreams, wants Derek to score a goal and to go get Tess' tooth. Derek scores the goal, gets into his tooth fairy costume, and flies away while Tracy spreads Amnesia Dust on the audience to cover up the event. At Carly's, Tess sees Derek taking her tooth, but she promises to keep it a secret, and Derek uses his magic wand to grant Randy a new guitar. Downstairs, Carly sees him as a tooth fairy, but assumes that he rented a costume for Tess' sake, causing her to forgive him for upsetting Randy. He then flies Randy to the talent show, but throws Amnesia Dust on him when they arrive. Derek heads back to the fairy realm to give Lily the tooth, and is told that he has been relieved of his fairy duties after saying that he and other kids believes in them. Lily then tells him that since his duties are over, he will never see the tooth fairies ever again and he will have Amnesia Dust thrown on him in order for the Tooth Fairies to remain a secret. Before departing, Derek makes amends with Tracy. When Derek and Tracy start talking about remaining in contact through social media, Lily gets annoyed and says goodbye to Derek after interrupting their conversation. Lily then throws Amnesia Dust on him, and transports him back to the talent show. There, Randy outperforms everyone and ends up forming a band with other kids in the show. Derek proposes to Carly, and she accepts. During the credits, Derek is shown playing left wing for the Los Angeles Kings, and when he sees Jerry in the crowd, he doesn't recognize him. Jerry reports back to Lily (who is also attending the game) that their secret is safe. Lily then starts cheering and when Jerry says that he's seeing a new side of Lily, he states that he's "gonna do it". Jerry then uses shrinking paste and gets on the puck. He uses Cat Away on the goalie so that Derek can score a goal. Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Derek Thompson / Tooth Fairy *Stephen Merchant as Tracy the Caseworker *Julie Andrews as Lily *Ashley Judd as Carly Harris *Chase Ellison as Randy Harris *Destiny Whitlock as Tess Harris *Ryan Sheckler as Mick "The Stick" Donnelly *Brendan Meyer as Ben *Seth MacFarlane as Ziggy *Brandon T. Jackson as Duke *Josh Emerson as Kornie *Dan Joffre as Tooth Fairy #1 *Dana Jaime as Permit Woman *Desiree Crosthwaith as Coach *Michael Daingerfield as Announcer Category:Films Category:2010 release Category:Dwayne Johnson films